When Worlds Combine, A Ninjago Tribute 2
by dogcake
Summary: When Alyssa wants to visit her family back on Earth, they gang runs into trouble, mainly getting caught by the government... Will they survive? Read and find out...
1. Chapter 1 Return To Home

Alyssa's POV  
Ever since my friend Web and I left home and went to live with the ninja in Ninjago, life has been amazing. Thankfully we still have good relationships with our families. We used traveler's tea to visit them all the time. Our visits to Earth are always nice... except for that one time we got in serious trouble, and i'll never forget it. It all started six months after we came to Ninjago and the ninja were training Lloyd in Dareth's Dojo...

We had stopped to train Lloyd at Dareth's Dojo for the day.I still didn't get why with them having the Bounty and all, but whatever. Everyone was downstairs in the Dojo while i stayed on the Bounty. My mind had drifted off elsewhere when i heard a voice. "Hey, are you ok?" I turned around and saw Cole, he looked concerned. "Hi Cole, it's nothing" I said trying to hide being upset. "Come on tell me." he said walking to the side of the Bounty and grabbing my hand. "Well, i guess i'm just a little homesick, we left without saying a word to our parents and i bet they're worried sick." I was feeling a little guilty about probably giving my family a heart attack. "Well, what if we went to visit?" Cole said. I looked at him with a happy yet concerned face, "really?!" "Yea it's about time i met your parents anyway." he said with a laugh. "SOUND AWESOME!" I yelled. "Whats all the yelling about?" We turned around and Kai, Jay, Zane, Lloyd, Nya, and Sensei Wu were all standing there. "WE, are going to go visit my home again to see Alyssa's family." Cole announced. "Sounds exciting." Nya said. "Yea, your world does seem interesting." Lloyd said. "Then we shall go, i will fetch some traveler's tea." Sensei said walking away. "WAIT!" I called after him. "Yes?" Sensei asked. "I don't mean to be rude, but you guys aren't going to get far in my world looking.. LEGO-y, without getting into trouble." I said. "I see your point, then I shall also get some appearance tea as well." Sensei said. "Appearance tea?" Kai asked confused. "It can give us the appearance as someone on Earth." Sensei said. "Really? Sounds awesome, so you guys wanna check out Earth again?" I asked. "Yea" They said in unison. "I'll call Amanda!." I said. I walked away from the crowd and took out my phone. I can't wait to see my family again, I just hope nothing goes wrong.  
Webs POV  
"Hand me the ketchup" i said. Garmadon. Wordlessly handed me the bottle of ketchup. "What are you doing?" He asked, finally speaking up. "You'll see... I need the mashed potatoes!" I demanded. He handed me a sealed container of mashed potatoes that i pulled the lid off of. "Are we going to eat this crap?" He asked. "Yes... Bananas please" i said, holding out my hand. He placed a banana in my hand. I peeled it and plopped it in the blender. "Now for the last part.." I stated. "Which is..?" He questioned. "Orange fizz" i said. He rolled his eyes and grabbed a huge liter of the orange soda pop. I opened it and emptied some of the contents in the blender. "Get two glasses" i told him. I closed the blender and turned it on. Many different foods swirled around. There was ice cream, marsh mellows, cheese, bananas, apples, cookies, mashed potatoes, ketchup, BBQ sauce, some chicken, salami, noodles, rainbow sprinkles, and the orange soda. Garmadon handed me two cups. "You know you're drinking this too right?" I asked over the loud noises of the blender. He didnt respond and i shut off the blender. I opened it and poured the thick, goop into the two cups. "Why are we doing this?" He asked. "You were bored, i was bored, i asked what you wanted to do, you said you didnt care, i asked if we could do something completely random, you said sure, now here we are." I explained. I handed him a cup and he looked down at it in disgust. "Cheers" i said. "Yea.. Cheers.." He replied. We clinked our cups together and chugged down the strange concoction. I finished first and set my cup on the counter, and wiped off my mouth. "Aah refreshing!" I said. He slammed it on the counter and wiped his mouth. "Not bad.. Surprisingly.." He responded. "Told you it would be good" i told him. "Yea yea yea.." He mumbled. My phone started vibrating so i pulled it out and answered it. "Hey alyssa!" I said. I waited a moment "...we're going home?... We can forget visiting my parents... Oh yea?... So i can bring Garmadon?" I asked. Garmadon gave me a puzzled look. "Hold on.." I whispered. "Yea?.. Cool we'll be right over.. Okay.. Mhm.. Got it.. Bye!" I hung up. "What was that about?" Garmadon asked. "We're going back to our home, to see Alyssa's parents" i explained. "What about your parents?" He asked "pffft let em' think im dead" i said. He shrugged it off. "So why am i going?" He asked. "Because..I need you..?" I said. He was silent for a moment "fine lets go" he agreed. i hugged him tightly. "Thanks.." I mumbled to him. "Why do you hug me every, stinking, day?" He dragged the sentence. "Because i love you so freaking much and i need to hug you" i said. He responded with an exasperated sigh. "Okay okay, lets go" i said letting go. We left and walked through the alley ways of Ninjago city. Its not like he can just walk around the streets like a regular citizen you know. We climbed up on the bounty where we met up with the others. "Ugh does he HAVE to come?" Kai asked in annoyance. "Well now that you've said that i am going with out hesitation" garmadon joked just to make him mad. Kai crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Drink this brother" sensei said, handing a small cup to garmadon. "What is it?" He asked as he eyes it suspiciously. "Appearance tea. When we go there, you should look like one of them. Garmadon shrugged "if i can drink that other thing, i can drink this" he said and gulped it down. He waited a second. "Nothing happened." He stated. "It will not take affect till we get there. While we waited the others drank their tea. Now it is time to go." Sensei said. He did his thing with his travelers tea, and the portal opened. Alyssa jumped in first, holding Cole's hand. I grabbed garmadons arm and jumped in afterwards. Everyone else followed as we fell down and into a tree back in our world.  
alyssa's POV  
After jumping through the portal, we landed in a tree in front of my house. I couldn't believe I was back, my parent have received letters from me, but i hope they're ok. When I started to look around I looked at my hand, I had fingers and looked like a normal human instead of a lego. I looked to my left and there was Web, she was human again too. Then I looked to my right and Cole was there, he looked human too. He still looks cute as a human. We all climbed down the tree and as everyone climbed down I saw how they were human too. "Where's Garmadon?" Web asked after jumping out of the tree. Then we heard a sound from behind the tree and Garmadon walked over. He looked just like a human, well... sort of, he had four arms attached, and ash grey skin, with almost glowing red eyes. Web ran up and hugged him again, which was NO surprise."again?! really?!" garmadon complained. "yes again." web commented. "Come on, let's go in." I said as we walked to the door, which was surprisingly unlocked. Web and I walked in first. "Hello?" I said walking into the room. My mom, dad, and sister Kellie saw us and dragged us into a group hug. "ALYSSA!" Kellie exclaimed. "YOU'RE ALIVE!" My mother screamed with tears in her eyes. Soon after the ninja, Nya, Lloyd, Sensei Wu, and Garmadon came into the room. "My mom took one look at Garmadon and screamed, looking like she was about to faint. "Mom calm down, these are our friends." I said. "Nice to meet you, my name is Cole and we're from Ninjago. "Cole said holding out his hand for a friendly handshake. "Cole?... YOU'RE THE BOY OUR DAUGHTER SAYS SHE'S DATING?!" My dad yelled then ran out of the room. "I'm calling the cops!" My mom said running out of the room. My sister must have ran into her out of fear. My father returned with a large baseball bat and pointed it at Cole. I held him onto Cole's arm and he pulled me into a hug. "GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" My dad yelled. "The CIA are on their way." My mom said coming back into the room. "NO!" We all yelled in unison. Suddenly the door swung open the men came rushing in with guns, THAT was fast. They started by grabbing Nya, Kai, Jay, Zane, Lloyd, and Sensei and dragging them away. I saw Web holding onto Garmadon, being dragged until an officer pulled her away. One of them started to grab Cole, but I held onto him. Then my dad grabbed me by the arm. Cole grabbed my hand tightly until we were pulled away. Web and I were almost in tears when I pulled my arm free and ran to her side.  
webs POV  
As the government swarmed into the house, i grabbed onto Garmadons arm to try and keep him safe. Two agents or what ever they were, came in and grabbed all four arms, holding them behind his back. He cringed when they put them in the uncomfortable position. Because i was unable to hold onto his arms, i grabbed his legs. He struggled to get away from the men, and it made it difficult for them to carry him away. Both agents look at each other and nodded. I wondered what they were nodding at, and pulled harder. Then one of the agents jabbed something into Garmadon's back, making him tense up, then just go limp. Taser. I continued to pull him back but with out his struggling it was much harder, and the agents had no problem dragging me with him. Eventually they pulled me off of him, and i was almost in tears. They dragged him away as Alyssa ran over to me. Im sorry Garmadon..  
Alyssa's POV  
"We have to get them out of there." I whispered. We gave each other a nod and quickly went into thinking. "I've got a plan, follow my lead." I told Web as we walked over to an officer. "Excuse me sir." I said trying to sound innocent. "Yea." he said, he was NOT a happy man. "We went into the world of those 'creatures' and we might need to go with you too." I said. "I don't see why we should." the man said suspicious. "What if they did something to us? You should take us to see how our bodies are affected by being near them." Web said backing me up. He thought about it for a moment before approaching my parents. "I'm sorry sir, but we will need to take these kids as well." he said as we smiled in the background. "OK, but don't hurt them, you can do anything you want to the others, just don't hurt those to." My mother pleaded. He nodded then led us into the back of one of their vans. Web and I smiled at each other as we drove off and used the time alone in the van to finish our escape plan.

A/N

Amanda: NOOOOOOO!

Alyssa: dont worry i have a plan

Amanda: THEY HAVE MY GARMADON! NO ONE HURTS MY GARMADON AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!

Alyssa: once we get there you can beat up all the scientists and soldiers you want.

Amanda: THEY'RE GETTING MORE THAN A BEATING WHEN IM THROUGH WITH THEM!

Alyssa: OKAY! well! enjoy everyone and dont forget to comment!

Amanda: *mumbles* those scientist better keep their eyes open..

alyssa: T_T just read it.


	2. Chapter 2 Escape

Garmadons POV  
Ugh... Where am i..? Why does my head hurt..? And my back too..? I slowly tried sitting up but found myself strapped down to a cold, metal, table. I glanced at my surroundings. A white room. Just, a white. Room. I tried sitting up again but this time i was restrained by more than the table, but also a pain that intensified in my head. What have they done to me? I decided it was time for answers. "Hello..?" I called out, my voice rather unexpectedly weak. "Oh hello. I see you're awake now" i heard a voice from behind. Unfortunately from this angle i cant see a thing back there. Then a short man with beady little eyes walked in with a fake, untrustworthy smile. "What have you done to me?" I questioned hoarsely, which only added to my worrying. "We only drugged you so we could get you on the table." He replied simply. I snarled at him, but he only chuckled.. Almost an evil chuckle.. And I would know.. "What do you plan to do?" I asked with a stern tone. He merely grinned, "why we're just going to probe you. Dissect you. See just how your structure is made up." He said. My eyes grew wide when I realized what this meant. He held up a needle, a large needle, and grinned at me. "Wh-what is that?" I asked, starting to actually feel afraid. "We need blood samples" he replied as he wiped off the tip. I gulped. Thats a really big needle.. He leaned in closer and shoved it in my arm. I cringed at the pain, as I watched it slowly fill up with my own blood. When it was full, he yanked it out of my arm which does NOT feel good. "That will be good to start us off" he commented as he set the needle on the counter. My stomach churned and I was actually becoming.. Scared... I hate being helpless.. "But before we start the rest, there are some questions" he said. "And if i refuse to answer?" I asked. "Well, think of it like this. These questions will.. Delay, your death." He said. I know what he's playing here. Im not falling for it. "What kind, of question are they?" I asked trying not to show and signs of fear. "Well, heres the first one. What is your species called?" He questioned. "What are you talking about?! Im a human!" I exclaimed. Thats the stupidest question ever! "With four arms, red eyes, and skeletal markings on your chest?" He asked. "How did you see my chest with my armor on?" I asked him, slowly realizing the answer. "Well my friend." Ha, 'friend' good one.. "What do you think?" He asked rhetorically. I only closed my eyes to remove the thought. "Just continue.." I grumbled. He looked down at his clip board. "How do you reproduce?" He asked "NEXT QUESTION!" I yelled. He shook his head and flipped the pages. "Do you have any offspring?" He asked. Whats with all the messed up questions? "Lloyd" i said with out thinking. "What is a 'lloyd'" he questioned. "My son's name you idiot!" I exclaimed. "Is he here?" He asked. "Of coarse you moron! You guys dragged him into your van!" I yelled. "Hmm.. What does he look like?" He asked. Hold up.. Perhaps i should shut it before i endanger my son more than he already is.. "Well?" He continued. "Im not answering any more.." I said. "Well in that case. What is your name?" He asked. "Pfft, its Lord Garmadon you idiot!" I shouted without thinking once more. He wrote something down then held the clipboard to his chest. "Are you sure you dont want to answer anymore questions?" He asked. "Positive" i said with a glare. "Alrighty then" he set down his clip board "guess we'll start this early. Now you will still be alive when we start. We will poison you eventually, and then you'll slowly go unconscious" he said. I gulped, what kind of sick monsters were these people? Even I wouldnt do this sort of thing. "I'll be back in about ten minutes, i must get my tools. Use this time to say your prayers and look back at your life" he said. With that he left, and locked the door behind him. I slumped down in my restraints. If this truly was the end... Then... I just want to apologize.. Apologize to Lloyd, for being the worst father ever.. Apologize to Amanda, just.. For being the worst friend ever.. And, even to Wu.. For stealing his cookie when he was 10... Okay fine, for being the worst brother in history..  
coles POV  
I woke up strapped down on a table in an empty, white room. "Hello?" I called out. "Cole?" I knew that voice, it was Jay. I looked over and saw Kai, Jay, Zane, Nya, Lloyd, and Sensei Wu, strapped down on separate tables. "Where are we? And where's my dad?" Lloyd asked a little panicked. "We must stay calm." Sensei said. "Stay calm? STAY CALM! WE'RE STUCK IN A ROOM WHERE SOMEBODY IS PROBABLY GOING TO KILL US!" Jay yelled. "ENOUGH!" Sensei yelled. "I sense that Amanda and Alyssa are here, but they may be in trouble." Zane said. I knew Alyssa would come, but what does he mean by 'in trouble'? Then a man walked into the room with a clipboard. "Hello friends." He said. "WHERE'S MY DAD?!" Lloyd yelled. "Dad? OH... you mean the guy with four arms? He alright, for now." He said with a wicked smile. "What do you mean?" Lloyd asked. "We will need to dissect him." He said. "WHAT?!" Loyd yelled. "you're his offspring i assume?" the man asked. "his what?" lloyd questioned "his child?" the man tried again. "what do you think!?" lloyd exclaimed. I could see this argument wasn't going anywhere, so I asked a question of my own. "Where's Alyssa?" I asked. "Who's Alyssa?" He asked. "She's one of the Earth girls we were with." I told him. "Oh, yes. the girls. Yea, to see how our bodies react near yours, we need to dissect them too." He said like it was no big deal. I was so mad I ALMOST had enough strength to break out.. almost. "OKAY, question time." He said. "First question, what are your names?" We told him our names one-by-one. "Next question, what ARE you exactly." He said. "We're all human." Nya said. "Well, technically I am a ro-" Zane started to say before Kai managed to kick him. "Don't tell them THAT, or you might be next to be sliced open!" Kai whispered to him. "I'm human too." Zane said. "Right... now, where are you from?" He asked with a bit of suspicion. "We're from Ninjago!" Jay announced. The rest of the questions went on like that. I had kinda drifted off while they talked. There was only one thing on my mind. I hoped that Alyssa was ok.  
Webs POV  
"IM BORED!" I exclaimed trying to annoy the scientists. There were two, and I already found out that their names were Jerald and professor hobishkinz. But who has time to say that? I've been calling him 'Hob' and it annoys him. "And what would you like us to do about that?" Hob asked. "Make me some soup!" I yelled. I could just see them rolling their eyes, even though they were not facing us. "Remember the plan?" Alyssa whispered. "Remember? I came up with half of it!" I whispered. "So we have to figure out where the others are" she continued to whisper. I nodded. "So Hob" i started. "thats not my name" "what ever. Can I ask where Garmadon is?" I asked. "Who?" He asked. "Garmadon. You know, four arms, helmet with a bone on it, red eyes" i explained. "You mean this helmet?" He asked holding up his helmet. I gasped a little. "What did you do to him!?" I yelled forgetting the plan. "Well to be honest im not sure. Thats doctor Franklins job." He replied. "You didnt kill him did you?!" I asked with worry. "No no no. All of the scientist on this case will be there to view him as he is dissected" he explained. "Where is he!?" I yelled. "I believe room E5. But that wont matter to you." He said. I looked over at Alyssa. "What about the others?" She asked. "Oh, i believe thats room E56" he said. How many 'E' rooms do they have!? Either way, the next step is to get out of here, and i plan to get out and save my Garmadon. But how to get out of these restraints..? I know. "Excuse me, Jerald?" Asked. "Its DOCTOR Jerald. And what is it?" He corrected and asked. "I uh.. I have to.. I have to take a whiz!" I exclaimed. Jerald gave me a look but then grabbed a small cup. "Fine. But bring back samples" he said. I looked at Alyssa and we exchanged disgusted glances. Hob's unlocked my restraints and I slid off the table. Idiots. Jerald handed me the cup. "This way" rhe said grabbing my hand and motioning towards the door. "Or how about" i started. I swung him around in the other way knocking him into Hob and they both tumbled over. "This way" i finished. I quickly unlocked Alyssa and she jumped down, but the two men quickly scrambled to their feet. "Not so fast" hobs said, trying to sound threatening, but he has nothing against us! I quickly pinned down Jerald and Alyssa got Hob. "Well im sorry guys but... No i got nothing, im not sorry at all!" I said. I then proceeded to give Jerald the pressure point, Garmadon taught me this actually. Jerald tensed up until i removed my fingers and then he lied limp. Im not sure what Alyssa did but Hob's was passed out. I grabbed Jerald's keys and Alyssa took Hob's. she unlocked the door and we both ran out. But I stopped. "What are you doing!?" Alyssa asked. "Keep going to room E56. I forgot something important.." I said. "But.. Fine." She said. She kept running and i turned around to go back to the room. When I entered i noticed Jerald shakily reaching for his walkie talkie. I would've taken it away but i knew even if i did, there would still be security chasing us. I looked on top of the counter to find what I came back for. "There it is" i told myself as I reached for the helmet. I grabbed it and ran back out into the hall. I just need to find room E5...  
Alyssas POV  
After Web got me down I pinned Hob's to the ground and looked over at Web. She had used that pressure point thing she had learned from Garmadon on Jerald. I didn't know how to do that so I did the next best thing... HIT HOBS IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD WITH A METAL ROD! He was knocked out cold and we ran out of the room. Web had ran back to get something while I ran to find the others. I had grabbed a hand gun from the room and ran down a hall titled "Section E". It took me 3 minutes to find the right room. They had a one way mirror in the hall and I saw the guys strapped to tables and a scientist that looked like he was about to do something bad. I couldn't unlock the door so I used the gun and shot off the hinges. I kicked down the door and ran inside. "Alyssa!" They all said in unison. "GUYS!" I said happily. My happy face quickly turned angry as I stared at the scientist. "Let them go!" I demanded. "Oh yea?... or what?" He said with a chuckle. "Alright, I tried to be nice," I said then pulling out my gun and pointing at him. "Now release them." The scientist took a step back, but stood his ground. "you wouldnt dare!" He yelled. "Try me." I said, possibly angrier than I had ever been in my life. "You're bluffing..." He said. I could see the nervous sweat dripping from his face. "Let them go.. and no one gets hurt." I said pointing my gun right at his heart. When he saw I wasn't kidding he quickly hit a button that released everyone from there straps. "Now... GET OUT!" I yelled as he ran out a door. I quickly put my gun back into my pocket. "Alyssa!" I turned around and saw Cole, he looked alright. "Cole!" I ran over to him and gave him a big hug and kiss. "Come on, there's no time to lose, we have to find Web and Garmadon and get out of here." I said. We all ran out of the room and right away ran into Web and Garmadon in the hall. Lloyd ran up and hugged his father."dad!" he exclaimed with happiness. "lloyd" garmadon said as he hugged him back tightly. "Come on, I think the exit is down this way." Web said a little sad to have to interrupt the moment. We started running down the hall and I started to wonder, how bad could it have been for amanda's rescue?  
Garmadons POV  
I was growing worried. 9 minutes have passed and all I could do was watch the second hand on the clock above the door tick by, counting down to my end. The short scientist walked back in with two more scientist. This time I caught a glimpse of his name tag. Franklin. "Doctor earl, will you get the drugs?" Franklin asked. The tall skinny guy on his right nodded and walked to the counter where he grabbed a box. "Doctor thomas, the needle?" He asked. Aw man not another needle.. Earl, walked over with a bottle of semi-clear purple liquid. Then thomas came back with the needle. Franklin took the needle and filled it up with the strange and possibly harmful liquid. "What is that?" I asked, allowing a small hint of fear out. "Why its just the drug that will slowly kill you in. Should take up to half an hour but you'll slowly grow weak and sleepy." He explained. I gulped once more. He pointed the needle towards my arm, but i struggled from the restraints to make it harder for him to steady, and aim it. "Hold still" he ordered. I only continued. "Will you two hold him down?" He asked. Thomas and Earl both held onto the arm that was to be stabbed. With the restraints, and the two scientist holding me down, i had no power. I gave in and awaited my slow death. Franklin jabbed it in my arm and I could feel the poison run through my veins. As if I didnt already have enough poison in my from the snake. He quickly plucked the needle out and set it down. It will only take a matter of minutes before the affects start up. Another scientist ran into the room, out of breathe. "Professor Sid, whats the matter?" Franklin questioned. "The girls.. They've escaped!" He announced. Yes! Amanda must be coming for me right now! And i was correct, because right then she kicked down the door, and she had my helmet on her head. She then proceeded to smash the new scientist in the head with her elbow. He fell over unconscious, so she must've hit him right in the nerve. She stole his gun from his belt and held it high at Franklins head. "Give me. My Garmadon" she demanded through clenched teeth. I have never seen her so enraged. Franklin, Thomas, and Earl pulled out guns. "What are you going to do now?" Franklin asked. "This" she said. She shot a bullet right at his head, which would've hit him if he hadnt ducked. The other two shot at her but she got down and shot thomas in the foot. He fell down and all that was left was Earl. "Go Amanda!" I cheered. I wanted out of this place! Earl was nothing, he just jittered then ran out crying like a baby. Then i felt metal against my head. "Enough! Or he gets it" franklin said. "Drop. The gun" Amanda said. Wait, gun!? He has a GUN up to my head!? I only heard him snicker. "You wouldnt hurt your research would you?" She question with a triumphant glare. I felt the gun pull away. "Well, he's as good as dead anyways" he stated. Amanda had a confused look but quickly dropped the subject. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and saw him holding his hands up in surrender. She slowly and cautiously walked over with the gun pointed at his head the whole time. He back away slowly, and they circled around me until Franklin was on the same side as the door. Then he ran out like the chicken he was. "Thats what i thought ya butt!" She yelled after him. She pressed a button and every cuff that held me down opened. I slid down and got to my feet, but found my balance was off and I wobbled a little. Probably an affect of the poison. Thankfully Amanda ran up and hugged me, and i did not fall over. "Are you alright!? Did they hurt you!?" She asked worriedly. I didnt want to worry her more with my soon to come death, and i wanted to make sure Lloyd was safe. So I lied "im fine, really" "Thank glob! I dont know what i would do with out you! In fact I cant live with out you!" She exclaimed hugging me tighter. "I never thought I would say this, but for once, im happy to have your hug" i said. I felt really guilty though. She cant live without me? Hows she going to feel when im dead in 30 minutes! In fact, less then that now! My vision was already slowly blurring. We need to go now so I can make sure my son is safe, and then maybe.. I'll at least be able to say good bye. "Come on, lets go" she said as she took off my helmet and handed it to me. I couldnt take it though. "keep it" i said as I pushed it back to her. she gave me a confused look and put it back on. "why?" she asked. "just.. keep it" i said, almost choking on my words. She shook it off and grabbed my arm and we ran out the door. We passed through halls until we ran into the ninja and everyone else. Lloyd ran up and hugged me exclaiming "dad!". "Lloyd" i said with happiness, but also sadness. I finally reunited, but soon i'll be forced to say good bye. I held him closely, possibly closer than ever before. "Come on, I think the exit is down this way" Amanda said. I let go of Lloyd reluctantly. I looked down at him with a sad smile. If only he knew, that was the last time we could hug. If only they all knew, this was the last time. We started running again and i saw a clock. According to that clock, already 8 minutes have passed. Which means i have 22 minutes before i... you know. As we ran my vision worsened and i was growing weak. I ended up stepping on Kai's heal a few times. "Would you stop!?" He asked with annoyance. I only stayed silent and tried my best not to do that any more. I started slowing down and fell to the back of the group. Amanda noticed and stayed by my side. "Whats going on Garmadon?" She asked. "Oh, nothing!" I said casually. She didnt ask again and helped to push me forward. We kept running until we stopped for some reason. I almost smashed into Jay as we stopped. I tried to see what had caused the abrupt pause in our running, but i only saw a white blur. I focused hard enough and saw that we stood in the main lobby, and the only thing blocking our path, was a huge crowd of scientists in lab coats, and other agents who all had weapons. I glanced around for a clock and saw one. From what I could make out, i still had 19 minutes. I stood behind everyone and started to lose my breathe. I panted a little, finding it harder to breathe. I only hope i can make it out in time to say..goodbye..

A/N

Amanda: NO! WHY WONT HE TELL ME!? DX

Alyssa: he doesnt want to worry you, but HEY now you know hehehe... not helping?

Amanda: no T_T

Alyssa: well.. dont worry, knowing you, you wont lose him without a fight.

Amanda: yea.. thanks ^-^

Alyssa: no problem. hope you enjoy people, and dont forget to comment! ;)


	3. Chapter 3 Suffering

Alyssa's POV  
As We ran down the hall and I noticed how weak Garmadon looked, but I ignored it and kept running. I could see the exit... and a bunch of scientists, agents, and soldiers blocking it. We all stopped in our tracks as they pointed their guns at us. "Don't move, we will shot if we need to, now drop your weapons." One of the soldiers said. I could read his name tag from here... his name was Jake. "That's it, we're ninja, I say we fight!" Cole said. Everyone took a fighting stance and I stood next to Cole. "I will shoot if I need to." Jake said. "Go ahead then!" Cole yelled trying to sound threatening. "Very well..." He said. I saw as he started to pull the trigger. At that moment it seemed as if everything happened in slow motion. My brain just shut off and I reacted without thinking. I quickly pushed Cole out of the way. Then the sound of a gun was heard, then it went silent. No one moved and I put my hands on my stomach. I looked at one of my hands, it was covered on blood, I had been shot. My vision instantly became blurry and I feel to the floor. I couldn't see much, but I saw Cole had ran to my side when I fell. Breathing became difficult and all I managed to say was one sentence. "I'm sorry guys, this is all my fault..." I mumbled. Cole said something to me, but I couldn't make it out. I saw nothing but blurry images and all I could here were mumbled words and shouts. I had that moment where your life passes before your eyes. After realizing that, I had no regrets, except for coming back to Earth.. then everything started to go black...  
Amandas POV  
Great. My best friend is dying, and Garmadon is acting funny. I ran over to Alyssa along with everyone else, minus Garmadon who leaned against the wall. Cole was panicking and almost yelling with out realizing it. He kept saying her name and begging her not to go. "Alyssa! Stay with us!" He begged. Some scientist yelled some stuff at each other, most likely yelling at the scientist who shot. "You idiot! You dont shoot your research!" One yelled at the one who done wrong. That man cowered and started to move away from the group. I ignored them and went back to Alyssa. Cole had picked her up and held her bridal style. "Sensei we must get out" he said choking a little. "I agree. But they took my tea pot, which had the travelers tea in it" he said with sadness. I stood up. "I'll get it!" I volunteered. "You will?" Cole asked. "Yea, of coarse!" I said. "You should bring someone with you, just in case" sensei said. "Garmadon" i said simply. We all looked at him and he straightened up when he heard his name. "Very well" sensei said. I grabbed his arm and quickly dragged him down the hall. "Garmadon, what the heck is going on!?" I asked. He looked at me with sadness, and I became extremely worried. What is he hiding?  
Garmadons POV  
I cant tell her.. I want to so much, but I cant.. We slowed down to a walk down the empty hall into the evidence room. "Garmadon, please tell me?" She begged. She looked me right in the eye and i had to look away. I looked up at a clock. 14 minutes.. "Get the tea, and lets go" i said simply. She walked to the counter and grabbed the pot. "Why wont you tell me?" She asked. "Tell you what?" I asked, acting like there was nothing wrong. She gave me a look that said she wasnt falling for it. I started walking towards the door in order to avoid this conversation, but my feet were all of a sudden numb and I couldnt feel them. I wobbled a little and almost fell over, but Amanda caught me. "Garmadon. Tell me. Now." She demanded. "Im sorry.." I said. I just, cant tell her. I stumbled back to my feet but she still held me up. We walked back to the scene in silence. Time is running out, we need to get out soon, so I can feel.. More at peace.  
Amandas POV  
We walked back in silence. Does he not trust me? What on Earth could be wrong with him? I wish he would tell me.. I kept looking at him, hoping for a sign that he was alright, but his face was full of sadness and weakness. All I knew is that I was starting to tear up. As we arrived to the scene we saw that most scientist were either passed out, fleeing, or in Kai's choke hold. Cole had Alyssa and was cradling her in his arms, keeping her away from the action. Garmadon leaned on the wall again and I gave sensei the tea. "Great. Everyone go outside! We are leaving!" He announced. Kai dropped the scientist he was about to punch the crap out of and looked back at sensei. Sensei held up the tea to show him that he had it. Kai nodded "everybody go!" He ordered. The ninja all ran out, Cole carrying Alyssa. Nya followed behind them and Sensei was right behind her. I started running but noticed someone was definitely missing. I turned around where Garmadon was just standing there. "Garmadon we're leaving!" I called over to him. He looked up at me. "Huh? Oh.. Right.." He said stumbling over. I waited for him to catch up to me, and when he finally did he was completely out of breathe. "Come on" i said tugging his arm. "Im coming.." He said. We ran, or rather I ran while helping him along, outside where the others waited. Sensei was explaining to Cole something. "When we go through, he wound will be gone, and she will be safe" he said to him. He nodded and sensei made the portal. Cole jumped through first, along with the others. I let Garmadon ahead of me and I was the last one through. The portal closed behind as we landed on the bounty. I looked over and sensei was right. Alyssa was just fine, although still knocked out. Cole smiled down at her and took her to her bedroom. The others casually walked inside, except me, garmadon, and Lloyd.  
Coles POV  
As soon as Alyssa was shot I quickly ran to her side."Alyssa! Stay with us!" I yelled without thinking. I gave the scientist a death glare as they argued, even if they didn't see it. Amanda and Garmadon ran to get Sensei's tea pot while the scientists started to attack. The other defended us while I picked up Alyssa and brought her to a safe corner. I held her in my arms and was thankful when I heard her breathing. She's alive... for now. Amanda came running back with Garmadon and the tea pot.I picked up Alyssa and ran outside. Sensei dragged me to the side. "We must hurry through the portal." He said. "How come?" I asked. "When we go through, the wound will be gone, and she will be safe. I nodded and ran through the portal. When we were through we were on the roof on Dareth's Dojo. I looked at everyone and we were normal again. I looked down at Alyssa and her wound was gone I smiled and brought her back to her and Nya's room. I put her into her bed and put the covers over her. I heard her groan a little letting me know she was alive. I smiled and pulled out a chair, waiting for her to wake up.  
Garmadons POV  
All I could do was count down the minutes in my head. By now there were 8. My mind was clouding and I knew i had to make this quick. "Lloyd.. Amanda.." I said hoarsely. Both of them turned to look at me. "Dad..?" Lloyd questioned. "Im... Im sorry... That I didnt say anything.." I said quietly. "But.. I.." I took a deep, quivering breathe. "Im not going to be here much longer.." I said choking on each word. "This is what you wouldnt tell me?!" Amanda said as she pulled me into a hug. "Dad, you cant.. You cant leave. What about destiny!?" Lloyd asked. "Destiny appears to have changed its mind.." I mumbled. "Garmadon, you can NOT leave me!" Amanda exclaimed. I couldnt respond. I was just too weak. Too tired. Too weary. Both of them held me close and I weakly put my arms around both of them. I forced out a few words. "This is goodbye.." I whispered. With 6 minutes left, i stood there, in both of their arms, and my eyes began to feel heavy. I fought the whole time but I couldnt win. My eyes closed and my world went black. This.. Is the end..  
Lloyd's POV  
No no no! Dad! "This is not goodbye! I refuse to say good bye!" Amanda exclaimed. "But, he.. Hes.." I didnt want to say it. "He still has a pulse. He's not gone yet. There is still time." She said confidently. "But, what could we possibly do!?" I panicked. "Go get sensei." She said. Without hesitating i ran to get my uncle. I really hope she knows what shes doing. I cant lose my dad.  
Amandas POV  
Please Hurry Lloyd. I waited for him with Garmadon in my arms. He was still breathing.. Just barely. "Hold on Garmadon, please.." i whispered to him. I held him closely and let a few tears out. i cant lose him. I love garmadon more than anything else in the world. soon Lloyd ran out dragging sensei by the arm. "See!" He said to sensei. "I see, and I brought the tea!" Sensei said and held up his tea kettle. "What kind of tea is that?" I asked. "Healing tea. And it works fast" he said. Only sensei would have random magical tea lying around. But, im glad he did. Lloyd held out a small cup and sensei poured some in. I sat Garmadon up, and Lloyd poured it in his mouth. We waited but nothing happened. "Sensei! Its not working!" Lloyd began to panic once more. "But it is." Sensei assured us. "Then why is nothing happening!?" I asked. "Patience" he said. Sensei walked back inside and Lloyd and I stayed right by Garmadons side. As I held him closely i noticed how his breathing was becoming stronger. Still weak, but stronger. Just hold on tight Garmadon..

A/N

Amanda: ah! i hope hes going to be okay!

Alyssa:...

Amanda:... oh, you too.. heh..

Alyssa:.. dont worry we'll live.

Amanda: you'd better! i cant live without my garmadon! CX

garmadon: im right here..

Amanda: OH MY GLOB YOU'RE ALIVE! *glomps garmadon*

garmadon: yea.. im alive...whoo hoo..

Alyssa: oh boy, well stay tuned for the ending! and comment!

Amanda: I love you so much Garmy ^-^

garmadon: yes. i know. T_T

Amanda: X3 you're so cute!

Alyssa: JUST READ IT!

Garmadon: FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, I AM NOT CUTE!

Amanda: YES YOU ARE!

Alyssa: WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP?! YOU DO THIS EVERYDAY!


	4. Chapter 4 Epilouge

Garmadons POV  
"Come on sleepy head!" Amanda said while jumping on the bed. "Im up im up!" I said. "Hooray!" She cheered and jumped on me with a hug. I chuckled a little bit, im actually glad to receive a hug. Not that I would ever let anyone know that.. But now I appreciate it more, after almost dying. Although things did go back to normal quite quickly. It had only been three days, but that was long enough for a recovery and to move on. "Come on, im hungry!" She said sitting back up. "Alright im coming." I said also sitting up. We walked to the kitchen and I sat down at a table. She grabbed us both some cereal, and sat down. Yep. Everything was back to normal. "So" i started. "Have any ideas for my next evil plan?" I asked. "You know that im not evil!" She said with a smile. "You tried to kill those scientist." I argued. "Well when they had you so i had no mercy" she said. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Of coarse" i said. Life was normal again. Life, has never felt so good.

Alyssa's POV  
"Hey Alyssa, wanna play some video games?" Kai asked as I walked down the hall. "Sure.. if you're all not afraid of losing." I said to all four of them as we walked into the room. "YOU'RE ON!" They all said in unison. It had been about three days since I had woken up from that coma. I won't tell you the WHOLE story, but I did wake up to a BIG hug from you-know-who. The next two days were pretty boring, I just sat in bed no doing much, expect I did need to keep drinking water because I lost some blood. Web came by one day for a visit to see how I was doing. She told me that Garmadon was doing better, actually it was ALL she talked about. After a good few days of rest though and everything was back to normal, including me being the best video game player and kicking all of their butts.

So that's the story. From then on we NEVER took them back to Earth, we just answered all of their question with the help of the internet. I would usually go home to visit now and then, after I told my parents what had happened they agreed to keep the secret, and they (especially my dad) finally accepted Cole as my boyfriend. One visit a ran into Amanda's parents... but I told them what Amanda told me to tell them if I ever ran into them, she died. Peace returned to my life and I returned often to visit my parents, but not TOO often, after all Earth can only take so much Ninjago. Thinking back to that day bring up many feelings, but also a question. It makes me wonder what our next big Ninjago adventure will be...

A/N

Alyssa: dont you just LOVE our endings? they're so happy ^-^

Amanda: and cheesy..

Alyssa: yea... so what now?

Amanda: hmmmm how about dem politics?

Garmadon: NO MORE GOVERNMENT!

Jay: GOD NO!

Kai: NO! JUST. NO!

Cole: WE JUST GOT OUT OF THERE!

Lloyd: SO NO!

Amanda: just a conversation starter...

Alyssa: MAYBE, we should do something else.

Amanda: yes, but what?

Sensei Wu: *flies in on his magical tea pot of awesomeness* how about Birthday Adventures?

Alyssa: sure, anyways hope you guys enjoyed, stay tuned for more from us! ^-^

Amanda: and please dont steal the birthday idea before we get to post them! Thank you! say bye everyone!

Cole: bye!

Zane: fare well!

Jay, Nya, and Kai: see ya!

Lloyd: bye guys!

Amanda: see you all later!

Sensei Wu: *flies away on his magical tea pot* WHEEEE!

Alyssa: good bye!

everyone:...

Amanda: psst, garmadon.. your turn

Garmadon:... i hate all of you.

Amanda: good enough.

Everyone minus a grumpy Garmadon: NINJAAAA GOOOOO!

Garmadon: i still hate all of you.

Amanda: but not me right?

Lloyd: or MEE!

Garmadon: sure what ever..

Amanda: garamdon, did you forget to eat your morning muffins?

Garmadon:.. maybe..

Amanda: you're always grumpy when you dont get your muffins!

Kai: he's always grumpy not matter what.

Garmadon: just read the stupid story and comment. T_T


End file.
